


Designate This

by antrazi



Series: TC Verse [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene for 2.01 Designate This</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designate This

Renfro read the report on the behavior of X5-452.

The transgenic proved troublesome. She had decided to play along to Manticore expectations, a deception to trick them.

The director knew that it was just a question of time till she decided to try to flee again.

Her reaction to seeing the body of X5-599 before his shipping to the other facility made that clear.

No, instead of keeping her with them they could use her for an important goal: the death of Eyes Only.

The man did not only knew too much about them and had to be disposed of, the capture of X5-452 after killing her boyfriend would not only be a personal victory against her, it would make it easier for them to break her spirit.

Perhaps it was time to include her in the program she was perfectly fitted for.

The breeding program was necessary since the destruction of the lab. Renfro had wanted to wait for a better time but including 452 now would be useful.

They would have somebody on the inside when she fled and poisoned Eyes Only.

In the best case she would also be pregnant when they recaptured her, helping the survival of Manticore in a different way.

Renfro had told the scientists to find a breeding partner for her, the best genetic compatibility they could get.

She checked the file of this transgenic and allowed herself a spiteful smirk.

X5-494.

The genetic twin to X5-493, the “brother” of 452 she had killed herself.

This was perfect.

She ordered him to her office for further instructions.


End file.
